<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afraid by mingyunwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582605">Afraid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunwoo/pseuds/mingyunwoo'>mingyunwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slight Smut, Song: Afraid (Day6), Sungjin is Afraid, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunwoo/pseuds/mingyunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He lets Sungjin catch his breath for a moment. He puts his hands up, hovering over his head. He is thinking about whether or not he should caress Sungjin’s hair like he used to. </p><p>These days all they do is fuck then sleep. They barely talk anymore or have moments of meaningful silence. But to be fair, they barely talk at all to begin with. All they do most of the time is exchange glances, smiles, and short conversations about the weather.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the byproduct of having Sungjin's Afraid on loop for the past 48 hours. This is mostly just a drabble I had. I really had no structure in mind when I began writing this. All I knew was that Sungjin is afraid and I wrote from there. I hope you all like it. Let me know in the comments what you think.</p><p>Note: I might have uploaded this as a rough draft so I hope you forgive the mistakes. However, I will revisit it over time and will attempt to fix any ungrammatical sentences and misspellings I see. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wonpil is heaving. Out of breath after reaching climax with Sungjin. It’s been a while since they both finished at the same time, and he wants to believe that it counts for something. Sungjin lies on top of him - sticky from sweat and cum mixing in between their skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets Sungjin catch his breath for a moment. He puts his hands up, hovering over his head. He is thinking about whether or not he should caress Sungjin’s hair like he used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These days all they do is fuck then sleep. They barely talk anymore or have moments of meaningful silence. But to be fair, they barely talk at all, to begin with. All they do most of the time is exchange glances, smiles, and short conversations about the weather. Sungjin is taking his sweet time inside him - not pulling out and not showing any signs of wanting to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Wonpil wanted to caress his hair while he lies on top of him, he pulled his hands back to push Sungjin’s body off him. Sungjin pulls out of Wonpil and lies lifelessly beside him - his forearm resting on his forehead now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonpil sits at the edge of his side of the bed. He sits there contemplating the situation. He was supposed to get tissues or a towel to clean himself up, but he found that he’s too weak to stand up. Not because of the relentless, good fuck, but because he simply couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Sungjin breaks the silence. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonpil is still sitting there, unable to respond to Sungjin’s question. He stares through the large, open window by the bed and looks at the night sky - filled with stars and the full moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need something?” Sungjin asks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonpil just sits there. He doesn’t mind at all that he’s still a mess from what happened minutes ago. He hears Sungjin walk out of the room and comes back not even a minute later. He walks around the bed and kneels in front of Wonpil to offer him a glass of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink this,” Wonpil graciously takes the glass from Sungjin and takes a heavy gulp. He didn’t know he needed it until it was offered to him. Wonpil finishes the glass and Sungjin places it in the bedside table. “You good?” Sungjin reprises his initial question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing?” Wonpil asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Sungjin is caught off guard, not sure what the question was directed to exactly. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just…” Wonpil looks at him with kindness in his pleading eyes. He has been finding the courage to ask Sungjin and he finally lays it on him. “I let you fuck me anytime you want because I’m alone and I need someone, and so do you, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what?” Sungjin is staring back at him, making Wonpil feel a bit embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I don’t know what we’re doing,” Wonpil confesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sungjin says. “You want to stop.” It was a statement, not a question nor a suggestion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I want,” Wonpil says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’re going too far now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my roommate Wonpil,” Sungjin says as he grabs a towel and cleans himself up. “I thought it was clear to you that this is all just a meaningless fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, that’s all it is to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Sungjin stands up and scratches the back of his head. “As you said: we fuck each other because we’re lonely and we need someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Wonpil stands up and walks out of the room. He heads to the bathroom to take a shower. Sungjin watches as he walks away. When Wonpil’s finally out, Sungjin closes the door of his bedroom and leaving it unlocked for Wonpil to walk right back in after his shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds himself in place, hands slightly trembling, realizing he just pushed away the one good thing in his life because he’s so afraid. He walks to the bed and lies down. He remembers Wonpil’s face lit by the moon asking him for something more - for something he is so afraid to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sungjin hasn’t been in the best place to love anybody for months now - not after his ex-boyfriend left him for someone better. After that, he has developed a sense of fear; fear of rejection and being left behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two months ago, he found himself crying on the bathroom floor and Wonpil found him. It was there when he felt safe around Wonpil’s arms. It was there where he first kissed Wonpil but he just brushed Sungjin off, respecting his moment of vulnerability and not wanting to take advantage of it. He took Sungjin to bed and caressed his hair and hummed a beautiful song until he fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up that day feeling lighter than he used to. Ever since then, he would ask Wonpil to sleep next to him. One night, intense emotions and unkept feelings led them to sleep together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Sungjin lies on his bed alone. He listens as Wonpil turns off the shower inside the bathroom and walks out. Instead of going straight to Sungjin’s bedroom like he used to, he opens the door to his bedroom and Sungjin hears as he slams it shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sungjin feels the tears in his eyes drop to the side of his face. His fear is stronger than his love for Wonpil, and he would give anything to no longer feel afraid and pull Wonpil closer to him. But right now, all he can do is regret. He wishes he was stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes up the next day feeling heavier. Wonpil on the other hand has left their apartment to move to Italy for a job opportunity he was offered two weeks ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear that held him back from pursuing Wonpil is exactly what he’s feeling now. He is left behind. Sungjin walks around the apartment knowing he wasted his last chance of happiness, and now the man he loves is halfway across the world - away from him. Just because he was afraid. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>